


Avrei voluto conoscervi, allora

by Lars_Amandi



Category: Artists RPF, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Historical RPF
Genre: Art History, Historical Accuracy, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Renaissance Era, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Amandi/pseuds/Lars_Amandi
Summary: Firenze, settembre 1503. Leonardo da Vinci, dopo più di vent'anni, è tornato nella città dove si è formato come artista e con lui c'è l'inseparabile Salaì, molto più che solo un suo allievo. Salaì ha un rimpianto: avrebbe voluto conoscere il suo amato maestro quando era giovane e viveva a Firenze. Un desiderio impossibile da esaudire... ma forse Leonardo sa come accontentarlo.It's in italian, but I'm thinking about translating it into english as soon as I can and if it's the case.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Salaì | Gian Giacomo Caprotti da Oreno
Kudos: 2





	Avrei voluto conoscervi, allora

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cercato di non tralasciare nessun dettaglio ed ho fatto il possibile per rendere la fanfic storicamente accurata, nel contesto, perlomeno.

“Comunque, per ora, Maestro, continuo a preferire Milano.”

Lui e il suo maestro erano arrivati da poco a Firenze, solamente da qualche giorno, ma già Salaì era in vena di lamentele. “Sempre meglio di Roma, comunque. Quel buco.”

“Non lo definirei un buco, nemmeno tu lo pensi davvero.”

“La città era bella, ve lo concedo. Ma, Leonardo, non mi piaceva come il Borgia vi trattava. Ci voleva la morte del Papa per liberarvene.”

“Su questo hai ragione.”

Firenze, a settembre, portava ancora gli strascichi dell’estate, ma già le foglie sugli alberi dei giardini delle vecchie ville medicee si tingevano di rosso e molti erano i giovani che tornavano dalla campagna, alla sera, con i vestiti sporchi di succo d’uva e terriccio. E questa atmosfera, che sembrava apparentemente dimentica della repubblica malata di quell’infervorato di Savonarola, accoglieva nuovamente Leonardo da Vinci e la sua bottega.

Leonardo, anche se non lo poteva dire, in parte era d’accordo col suo giovane allievo, col quale, lì a fianco a sé, percorreva la via che portava da Santa Maria Novella a Palazzo Vecchio. Non aveva mai amato granché Firenze. Sì, certo, qui vi aveva passato gli anni della sua gioventù che ora, a cinquantuno anni compiuti, gli sembrava un ricordo assai lontano. Ma era stata una liberazione andarsene, lasciare tutto e recarsi a Milano. E adesso era tornato, dopo quasi trent’anni, e nonostante le tumultuose vicissitudini governative che la città aveva attraversato da quando il Magnifico era morto, pareva che nulla fosse cambiato. O quasi. Le strade ed i sontuosi palazzi del centro erano i medesimi, le botteghe dei pittori e degli artigiani della Corporazione di San Luca si affacciavano ancora sulle vie vicine a San Marco. Anche se, ecco, Leonardo ne aveva contate meno: la triste conseguenza della moralità estrema delle politiche di Savonarola e dei suoi _falò delle vanità._ Ed ora che ci faceva caso, arrivando quasi davanti a Palazzo Vecchio, molti edifici erano in piedi, sì, ma disabitati, anche i palazzi che una volta erano delle famiglie più ricche della città. Anche la Loggia era semivuota e, seduti ai suoi gradini, c’era solo uno sfoltito gruppo di ragazzi. Leonardo sospirò quando vide che a terra i ciottoli della Piazza della Signoria mostravano ancora i segni neri della fuliggine e dell’estremo calore dei roghi.

Doveva ricredersi. Firenze era cambiata, e purtroppo, in peggio.

Eppure, il nuovo Gonfaloniere, quel Pier Soderini che in molti in città dicevano essere un uomo d’onore, aveva provveduto a richiamare molti abili e famosi artisti ed artigiani nativi. Leonardo era ovviamente tra loro, insieme, con suo grande fastidio e dispiacere, a Michelangelo Buonarroti. Sperava di non doverlo più incontrare, quell’uomo insopportabile. E figurarsi che il consiglio della Repubblica stava pensando di mettere la sua orrenda statua del David, ancora in cantiere ma non per questo potenzialmente bella, proprio davanti a Palazzo Vecchio!

“Vi vedo distratto. Parlate poco.”, disse d’un tratto Salaì, incuriosito dal silenzio del suo maestro.

Gian Giacomo, anzi, Salaì, aveva ventitré anni. La stessa età, Leonardo pensava, di quando passò l’ultimo anno presso la bottega del suo maestro, Andrea Verrocchio.

Era bellissimo. Capelli lunghi fino alle scapole, ricci e di un caldo colore castano-rosso, incorniciavano un viso efebico, glabro e dai lineamenti delicati; i suoi occhi erano verdi e grandi, ma avevano anche una luce maliziosa e furba.

Bello, sì, ma diabolico.

Eppure a Leonardo piaceva proprio per questo, e in tutta sincerità, lo amava. Ormai Salaì non era più _solo_ il suo allievo da almeno un anno. E Leonardo era felice che fosse ancora lì con lui, dopo averlo conosciuto a Milano, dopo il soggiorno a Roma.

“Leonardo?”

Si riprese. Si accorse che erano oramai di fronte a Palazzo Vecchio, a qualche passo dalla Loggia.

“Sì, sì. Ero solo sovrappensiero.”

“L’ho notato. A cosa pensavate?”

Dopo un breve silenzio, Leonardo rispose. “Non tornavo a Firenze da davvero tanti anni. È così strano rivedere tutti questi luoghi, adesso.”

“Posso immaginarlo. Me ne avevate parlato, di Firenze dico, ma non abbastanza, credo.”

“Cosa intendi?”

Salaì si mise davanti a lui, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. “Non so quasi nulla del vostro periodo a Firenze… di quando eravate giovane. Mi avete raccontato poco. E io sono curioso.”

Leonardo sorrise. Il ragazzo era sfacciato, come sempre.

“Non c’è molto di più da dire, se non quello che sai già.”

“Non ci credo.”, insistette l’altro. “Della vostra bottega non mi interessa molto. Piuttosto… quando vivevate qui avevate la stessa mia età. Dovevate essere un bel giovane allora, o sbaglio?”

“Vorresti saperlo… probabilmente sì.”, girò la testa dall’altra parte.

“Io ne sono sicuro.” Salaì si spostò per incontrare lo sguardo del suo maestro. “Però è un gran peccato che io non fossi qui a godere della vostra vista… avrei voluto conoscervi, allora…”

Leonardo si guardò velocemente intorno. “Nonostante qui quasi tutti ormai si saranno dimenticati di _quell’accusa_ , è sempre meglio non iniziare certi discorsi… ambigui, Salaì. Chetati.”, sussurrò.

Il ragazzo abbassò la testa, deluso. “Certamente… ma siamo sempre attenti, non è così?”

“Attenti quanto vuoi… ma non è mai abbastanza.”, rispose Leonardo con tono severo. Ricominciò allora a camminare. Salaì però rimase immobile.

Leonardo sospirò, impietosito. “Dopotutto è un desiderio innocente, il tuo. Impossibile da esaudire, però…”

A quel punto, improvvisamente, gli venne un’idea. Forse, se la fortuna avesse girato nel verso giusto, Salaì avrebbe avuto un bella sorpresa.

“No, Salaì. Forse posso accontentarti… seguimi!”

Il ragazzo si rianimò all'istante e raggiunse il suo maestro. “Che cosa intendete?”

Leonardo sorrise e affrettò il passo. “Vedrai. Intanto, continuiamo a camminare. Il palazzo del Gonfaloniere non è molto lontano.”

Era proprio lì, infatti, che i due si stavano recando. Il Gonfaloniere Soderini aveva convocato il maestro da Vinci per quel pomeriggio, per una commessa, accennata in una lettera, che voleva affidargli. L’idea del nuovo governante doveva essere grandiosa e Leonardo sapeva solo che l'opera sarebbe stata collocata nel Salone dei Cinquecento, l’imponente sala dentro Palazzo Vecchio dove si riuniva il consiglio della Repubblica. Si stava recando da lui proprio per definire i dettagli.

Il palazzo dei Soderini si trovava poco lontano dalla sponda sud dell’Arno, raggiungibile dal ponte di Santa Trinita o di quello della Carraia. Facilmente riconoscibile per la sontuosità della sua architettura, si affacciava su una via lunga, stretta e trafficata, non molto lontano da Palazzo Machiavelli. A Leonardo sarebbe piaciuto fare una veloce visita al suo amico Niccolò, ma sapeva non fosse a Firenze, in quel momento.

Appena i due giunsero davanti al portone di ingresso, fece capolino un servitore.

“Oh, Maestro da Vinci!” disse questi, facendo un profondo inchino. “È un vero onore per Sua Eccellenza il Gonfaloniere avervi qui a Firenze! Bentornato!” Li invitò ad entrare, sempre tenendo la testa bassa.

Subito di fronte all’ingresso, una larga scala portava ai piani superiori. Il servo indicò loro la strada.

Una volta arrivati al primo piano, Salaì si lasciò andare ad un commento. “Ecco, mi piace proprio quando vi trattano così! Siete famoso, nella vostra Firenze.”

“Solo perché un servo mi accoglie così calorosamente?”

“Siete stato poco attento, Maestro.”, gli rispose il ragazzo sfoggiando un furbo e divertito sorriso. “Lungo la strada non erano in pochi a guardarvi incuriositi ed esaltati. Io le noto certe cose. A Roma non succedeva niente di tutto ciò!” Salaì era eccitato, come se fosse lui stesso l’oggetto di quella venerazione.

Leonardo, comunque, non poteva dire che non gli piacesse l’attenzione che gli era dedicata. Dal suo lungo soggiorno a Milano, la sua fama era aumentata notevolmente e, insieme ad essa, i suoi guadagni. E anche a Salaì faceva piacere, visto che era un amante delle comodità e del lusso e soprattutto dei bei vestiti.

Raggiunsero un lungo corridoio, le cui finestre ad arco a tutto sesto davano sulla strada. Il sole entrava prepotente dalle finestre, proiettando le ombre delle colonne della serie di bifore. La parete antistante era decorata da numerose lesene dal capitello corinzio e il pavimento in marmo rosato sembrava ancora più splendente alla luce del sole. In fondo al corridoio, vi era una statua di bronzo, rialzata su un imponente piedistallo; da quella distanza non si vedeva bene, ma sembrava un giovane, dalla posa leggermente ancheggiante.

Il rumore dei loro passi riecheggiava nello spazio semivuoto del lungo corridoio.

Alla fine, arrivarono infondo, e sulla destra il percorso continuava in un altro corridoio, più breve, però, al cui termine vi era una porta in legno scuro.

Salaì, che ancora seguiva Leonardo, si fermò un instante a guardare la statua. Ora riconosceva il personaggio: era Davide, l’eroe biblico, ed ai suoi piedi vi era infatti la testa di Golia. Socchiuse gli occhi. Quel Davide era stranamente familiare, ma non capiva che cosa causava in lui questa sensazione.

A quel punto, Leonardo parlò, distraendo il ragazzo dai suoi pensieri.

“Il servo ci diceva che lo studiolo del Gonfaloniere è proprio questo.”, disse, indicando la porta davanti a sé. “Tu rimani qui ad aspettarmi, Salaì. Scusami, ma sai che preferisco parlare da solo ai miei committenti.”

L’altro annuì senza dire nulla. Leonardo sorrise, gli accarezzò dolcemente il capo, e poi, bussò. Poco dopo, una voce bassa e roca lo invitò ad entrare. Il maestro sparì dietro la porta, lasciando Salaì da solo.

Solo… non proprio. C’era quella statua.

Il ragazzo si appoggiò ad una lesena, a qualche passo dalla scultura di bronzo e si mise ad osservarla attentamente. Era splendida, non c’era alcun dubbio. Anzi, era proprio quel Davide ad essere affascinante… un bellissimo ragazzo. Il viso era quello di un giovane uomo, forse sulla ventina, dai lineamenti morbidi e delicati, gli occhi grandi e penetranti, concentrati forse, dopo l’atto eroico appena compiuto. Quegli occhi sembravano guardarlo, come se fossero stati veri e Salaì si sentiva un po’ a disagio, ma anche eccitato. Non aiutava il fatto che la testa della statua era girata proprio verso di lui.

Sentì improvvisamente battergli il cuore, agitato, nel petto. Deglutì. Che strano effetto gli faceva quella scultura! Non riusciva, però, a distogliere lo sguardo ed intimorito, ma al contempo provocato dalla visione, continuò ad osservarla.

I suoi occhi scesero poco più in basso. Il naso era lungo, e, insieme alla bocca sottile e piegata in una specie di accennato sorriso, gli sembrava inspiegabilmente familiare. La luce del giorno si rifletteva sulle curve del viso e del corpo, che parevano di una morbidezza impossibile, quasi non fossero state, invece, di duro metallo. Tornò a guardare in alto e si soffermò sui capelli: erano dorati. Sul bronzo era stata stesa la foglia oro, oro vero, che brillava illuminata dalla luce che proveniva dall’esterno. I riccioli erano voluminosi e in qualche modo gli suggerivano uno strano erotismo. Sentì il suo corpo scaldarsi.

Salaì rimase immobile davanti alla figura che, rialzata sul basamento, sembrava guardarlo dall’alto al basso, altezzosa, come un vincitore che osserva trionfante e superiore il vinto.

Per un attimo, pensò al modello che doveva aver prestato il suo bel corpo all’artista che aveva realizzato quel capolavoro. Anche lui posava, in bottega, per il suo maestro Leonardo, ma non in quel modo così fiero, così… sensuale. Si chiese se anche lui sarebbe stato all’altezza di interpretare Davide, l’eroe. Dopotutto, lui non era particolarmente muscoloso o prestante ma, in realtà, nemmeno quella statua lo era. Tutt'altro. Il corpo di quel giovane era magro e slanciato, le braccia erano esili e lunghe, solo le gambe gli sembravano abbastanza vigorose. Però, la mano destra, che stringeva saldamente lo stiletto, sembrava invece forte eppure rilassata; la tensione che lascia il corpo dell’eroe dopo l’ardua impresa. La posa ancheggiante, poi, sembrava alludere a qualcosa di carnale, e la mano sinistra si appoggiava elegantemente, con le sue dita morbide e affusolate, sul fianco. Così simile a quelle statue antiche che il maestro gli aveva fatto vedere tempo addietro e che, secondo lui, erano l’esempio più alto di bellezza e ponderazione, anche questa scultura sembrava provenire da quell’epoca lontana ed anche l’efebico aspetto del giovane rimandava ad un antico passato.

Il vestito da paggetto, senza maniche e peccaminosamente attillato, non lasciava molto all’immaginazione e Salaì poteva benissimo vedere il fisico, magro ma elegante, del giovane. La carne sottostante a quel sottilissimo tessuto scolpito sembrava così… tenera, poteva essere calda, viva. La gonna, assai corta, gli arrivava circa alla metà delle cosce e lasciava mostrare le gambe. Infine i calzari, che ricordavano la moda degli antichi, gli avvolgevano dolcemente i polpacci.

Sulla statua c’era una sottile patina di polvere, che in parte rendeva opaco il verdastro colore del bronzo. Doveva essere vecchio ormai, il suo modello, pensò Salaì. Forse poteva avere cinquant’anni, o poco più. Egli doveva essere biondo, come la statua? si chiedeva. La sua pelle sarà stata chiara o più scura? Il suo aspetto quanto sarà cambiato nel tempo? Peccato, pensò, non averlo potuto incontrare dal vivo!

Allora avrebbe potuto… magari…

Era così bello. Dannazione, se era bello.

Una delle due gambe, però, era nascosa da… la testa decapitata terribile e orrendamente morta del gigante Golia. La compostezza e rilassatezza della morte, spaventosa quanto calma, contrapposta a quella di Davide, così bello e sensuale, così giovane e vivo. L’orrenda testa fece dimenticare per un istante a Salaì la bellezza del ragazzo che la sovrastava. Fece una smorfia di disgusto.

Così tornò per un istante alla realtà e avvampò, sentendosi crescere nel petto un opprimente senso di vergogna. Che c’è di male? pensò. Dopotutto è solo una statua. E Leonardo non è qui e non c’è bisogno che lo sappia. Si morse un labbro.

Ad un tratto, sentì un rumore alla sua destra. 

Una porta chiusa con violenza.

Sobbalzò.

“Dannazione!” urlò Leonardo, proprio al suo fianco. “Vogliono farmi fare un affresco! Un altro! Per la Vergine, non un altro!”

Salaì, immobilizzato, era rimasto attaccato con la schiena alla lesena. Sbatté le palpebre, come se si fosse appena ridestato da un lungo sogno.

“Eh? Cosa?”, disse.

Si voltò. Leonardo era a pochi passi da lui, e stringeva il suo cappello cremisi tra le mani, stropicciandolo e tirandolo. Si grattava nervosamente la barba. 

“Un altro affresco!”, urlò. “Non ne posso più! Già quello a Milano mi costò caro e fu una fatica! E ora pure uno qui a Firenze! Perlomeno, il soggetto è stimolante: la battaglia di Anghiari. Conosco pure bene il luogo dove si è svolta. Sarà interessante… tutte quelle figure… e i cavalli…” Diventò improvvisamente silenzioso, come assorto nei suoi pensieri.

Salaì non proferì parola.

Poi, il maestro sembrò rianimarsi e i suoi occhi brillarono di collera. “Ah! Che cosa orrenda, Salaì! Dovrò lavorare nella stessa sala insieme al Buonarroti! Tornerei a Roma, piuttosto che rivederlo di nuovo! Ma… almeno mi pagano bene, eccome, direi.” Sospirò. “Credo che ci toccherà…” Ma si interruppe.

A quel punto, Leonardo si accorse che Salaì, lì davanti, sembrava come ipnotizzato e la sua testa, seppur rivolta verso di lui, era anche leggermente china verso la statua. Notò che le sue palpebre erano calanti, come se si fosse appena svegliato e gli occhi erano lucidi; le sue guance erano leggermente arrossate. Leonardo spostò il suo sguardo verso la statua.

“Ah sì quella statua… sospettavo fosse finita qui.” cominciò a dire. “Quanto tempo è passato da allora… trent’anni, credo.” Si mise le mani sui fianchi.

Salaì sembrò riprendersi. “Che avete detto?”

“Tu non l’hai mai vista prima d’ora, vero? E come avresti potuto? Non sei mai stato a Firenze.” Si voltò verso il ragazzo e gli sorrise. “L’ha realizzata il mio Maestro Verrocchio e, sì, ecco… quello sono io. Trent’anni fa s’intende.”

Salaì sgranò gli occhi. Per un attimo pensò di aver sentito male.

“Che cosa? Siete voi?”

Leonardo rise. “Sì! Avevo vent’anni, nel lontano 1472. Ah, che ricordi! Il Maestro – pace all’anima sua ‒ mi fece posare per ore… con quel vestito ridicolo!”

“Non posso crederci...” il ragazzo si scostò finalmente dalla lesena e si avvicinò alla statua. Voltò la testa verso Leonardo, poi di nuovo verso la statua. Avvampò.

Poi però sorrise, come chi ha creduto di aver combinato un guaio ed era invece nel giusto. Si girò verso il suo maestro, si leccò le labbra e, senza dire una parola, con l’agilità di un gatto, si arrampicò sul piedistallo.

“Che cosa stai facendo? Salaì? Ti sei ammattito? Scendi immediatamente!”, gridò Leonardo.

Ma l’altro non lo ascoltò. Tenendosi con la mano destra sulla testa orrenda di Golia, appoggiò il piede destro sul basamento, issandosi con un solo movimento allo stesso livello del David. Lo guardò. Era più basso di lui, la statua era ridotta in scala, ma proporzionata. Saldo con i piedi sulla base in marmo, posò delicatamente le mani sulle spalle della statua. Si girò per un istante verso Leonardo e gli sorrise, malizioso. Poi, tornò davanti al David. Si chinò, avvicinandosi al suo viso, chiuse gli occhi e, infine, appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle della statua.

Erano fredde e piccole e Salaì percepiva lievemente il loro sapore metallico. Rimase lì qualche istante.

Poi, lentamente, si scostò, sorrise e accarezzò i riccioli dorati, per poi scendere, con la facilità con cui era salito.

Leonardo, che era rimasto immobile a osservare la scena, si sentiva il cuore in gola e il suo viso era diventato rosso, quasi quanto il suo cappello, che ora stringeva avvinghiato al petto.

“Mi devo accontentare.”, disse Salaì, avvicinandosi al suo maestro. “Però, credo non si possa considerare tradimento, se quello siete voi, non è vero?” Si mise poi al suo fianco, stringendogli dolcemente il braccio destro.

“Tu sei pazzo.”, disse Leonardo con un filo di voce. Anche se il gesto di Salaì l’aveva eccitato ‒ e, ammise dentro di se’, commosso ‒ non poteva non fiutare il pericolo che rappresentava. “Se ci avessero visto, se _ti_ avessero visto, saresti stato arrest‒”

Salaì gli posò un dito sulle labbra.

“State zitto, Leonardo. Non c’è nessuno… Vi prego, fatemi sognare ancora un poco. Eravate così bello…” disse, appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla. Chiuse gli occhi.

Leonardo arrossì. Sorrise e, dimentico delle sue paure, baciò la fronte del ragazzo.

Si mosse poi lungo il corridoio, camminando, sempre con Salaì sottobraccio. Prima di svoltare e scendere le scale, Leonardo si girò un’ultima volta e guardò ancora quella statua.

Le loro voci riecheggiavano nel corridoio. “Ora non mi resta che pensare a quell’affresco…”

“Sì, Leonardo… ma domani, vi prego.”

“Certo, domani…”


End file.
